A Memorable Vacation
by Koorino Megumi
Summary: Jack decides to make Daniel and Teal'c relax and enjoy a vacation for once, and what better way than a trip to a local bar?


**A Memorable Vacation  
By: Koorino Megumi**

_This is my response to a 1000-word or less drabble challenge from my friend Jchan. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"Daniel!" 

Daniel glanced up from his translation, raising an eyebrow at the man standing in the doorway to his office. "Jack."

"What are you doing?"

"Translating the tablet from P3X-805." There was something dubious in the other man's tone. "Why?"

"Daniel, what planet are we traveling to tomorrow?"

Daniel frowned skeptically. "We aren't going off-world tomorrow."

"Ah," Jack replied, "That's right. We're on _vacation_, aren't we?"

Daniel sighed. He should have expected this; it was almost painfully familiar. "I'm not just going to walk away from this translation, Jack. This could very well hold the-"

"Yeah, yeah, origin of the universe _stuff_." Jack waved a hand. "Come on, Daniel. We're going out."

"What?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect to have a communication problem. Going out?"

"I'm working on a translation, Jack."

Jack stepped into the room, leveling a rather stern gaze in Daniel's direction. "No, Daniel. You're going out."

Daniel just stared at him for a moment, and Jack's stern expression suddenly shifted into a pleading one. Daniel sighed, gathering his notes together. "And where exactly am I _going_?"

Jack grinned. "You'll see. Meet me outside. I gotta go get Teal'c."

Daniel blinked. "Ookay..."

* * *

"Teal'c! Ready to go up top?" 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, turning from the punching bag that he was training--carefully--with. "And what am I to go 'up top' to do, O'Neill?"

Jack blanched at him and shook his head. "You and Daniel both. We're on vacation, T! We're gonna go _enjoy_ it!"

Teal'c eyed him. "Are you planning to catch fish in a pond with none again?"

"T!" Jack cried, hands out in supplication, "It's _fishing_! And no, _I_ am going to my pond tomorrow afternoon. But first! _You_ are coming with me. Get your hat, Murray."

Teal'c's eyebrow went right back up. "And to where are we going, O'Neill?"

And Jack grinned. "You'll see. Get your hat."

* * *

An hour later, a look into a nearby bar would reveal one colonel, one archaeologist, and one Jaffa in a cowboy hat sitting up front with glasses of an unidentified but very brown liquid before them. 

"So what are we here for again?" Daniel asked, eyeing his glass a bit warily. In his opinion, telling the bartender that all three of them would have "the usual" had not been the best way for Jack to start this occasion.

"Why is it always about the why with you?" Jack replied, sipping his drink contentedly, "Relax. Have a drink. Take a vacation for once!"

"Is simply staying on Earth for a week not a vacation, O'Neill?"

Jack sighed. "Drink your beer, Murray."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly, picking up his glass and taking a rather sizable gulp. He blinked. "And what is this liquor made of? It tastes like-"

"Murray!" Jack protested, "The fun part is not knowing. Haven't you two ever spent a night out before?"

"I like to keep my coherence, personally," Daniel replied, still eyeing the liquor.

Jack sighed again, taking another drink. "Just try it," he urged, "One sip can't hurt, right?"

"That depends on the contents..."

"Daniel."

Weighing his options and whether his odds were better with the drink or listening to Jack's exhortations for the next few hours, he gave in and picked up his glass, eyeing it a bit more before he went ahead and took a sip.

* * *

Several hours later, Teal'c was on stage, hat held in the air, trying to imitate a Texan accent and sing at the same time, neither of which he was apparently very good at. Daniel was still at the bar, but he was no longer flanked by his fellow members of SG-1 and instead had been joined by two young and well-endowed females, for whom he was speaking in French--quite well, as long as one ignored the slurring and didn't try to understand the gibberish. They didn't seem to mind in particular. 

Jack had managed to sneak over to a table in the corner, where he was now reclining in his chair, leaning against the wall with a glass in his hand, drinking it contentedly and watching the show. They would thank him for this tomorrow, he was sure. Well, probably not tomorrow, or at least not until the hangover wore off, but they would thank him eventually. After all, they needed some fun, and he wasn't going to let things get _too_ out of hand...

* * *

Jack untangled himself from his bedsheets and reached blearily for the phone, wondering just when its ringing had gotten so shrill. "Yeah?" he grumbled into the receiver, trying to get a look at the clock. The way his head was pounding, it was either very early or had been a very late night--probably the latter. 

"Um...Jack?"

Jack sighed, lying back down. "Yes, Daniel?"

"Well, I know this is going to sound rather...odd, but-"

"Bar fight. You tried to take out a guy twice your size for insulting a girl who was latched onto you. Teal'c nailed him with his hat and the whole bar got involved. We were thrown out." He yawned. "How's the eye?"

Silence.

"Daniel?"

"Swollen, Jack. Very...swollen."

Jack grinned. "You should have seen yourself punch him back. I never knew you had it in you."

Another pause. "Can we have a talk about giving unidentified drinks to-"

"Call me back in a few hours, Daniel," Jack interrupted, "When your head's done pounding, you'll thank me for letting you have a little excitement on Earth for once."

"Jack, there is no way that could be considered-"

Jack hung up the receiver and flipped over, burrowing back under the sheets. He had meant to make this a vacation to remember, and he had certainly succeeded. Well, aside from the memories that the drink had taken with it, but that was rather beside the point.

Attempting to get comfortable, however, he winced, the knot on his forehead protesting. Come to think of it, perhaps this had been a little _too_ memorable...


End file.
